SS Bechloe Rescue
by Kate203457
Summary: What REALLY happened in the hostage/rescue situation, but told with a Bechloe spin. Potential two-shot?


**A/N: So I just left the theaters having seen the final movie, Pitch Perfect 3. The feels guys... Mostly disappointment at the fact that Bechloe did not become canon like it should have. It's still worth a watch! But that is mostly because Brittany Snow, Anna Kendrick, Anna Camp and Kelley Jakle are just so hot, and they're singing and dancing soo... Nonetheless, this is me trying to deal with the disappointment of PP3 by writing down what SHOULD have happened. I only saw it the once, at the very first showing in my city! So, if I don't get everything right... sorry! I've wanted to write a bechloe fanfiction for years, but I never have. In fact this is my first fanfiction ever. Hope you enjoy!**

"You're kidding, right?"

"Sorry short-stack, I wish I were."

Beca sat back in her seat in the boat as she tried to process all of the information that was being given to her. Hours ago the only thought Beca had was trying to tell her girlfriend, and all of the other Bella's that they weren't chosen by DJ Khalid. But now Amy was telling her that her girls were being held hostage by her father. It was too much to take in. And Chloe...

 _Chloe._

She saw her only that morning but she suddenly missed her. Being around Chloe made her feel whole, and so right. Being away from her something was missing.

Beca squeezed her eyes shut while she thought about her girlfriend. Her smell, her touch. Her voice when she sings. Her big, gorgeous blue eyes, and the spark of light lies behind them. Her beautiful hair. The way sounds when she laughs at all of Beca's dumb jokes and antics. The way she makes her feel just by looking at her. The way watching her dance makes Beca absolutely combust. And now Chloe was in trouble. Beca could not bare the thought.

She had to make sure Chloe would be okay.

She took a deep breath, and opened her eyes, new found determination filling her.

It wasn't time to mourn or be sad, it was time to plan and to act.

So they did.

͠

Beca crept up the stairs and around to where the girls were being held. The men were talking in the corner and hadn't noticed her. She immediately sought out her girlfriend to make sure she was okay. So far so good. Hell, the girls appeared terrified. But no one was hurt yet.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

Sitting right behind Chloe she leaned forward and rested her forehead on her shoulder blade, then nuzzled her neck kissing it. Chloe let out a squeak but clamped her mouth shut when Beca held her finger over her mouth motioning for her to be quiet.

"Are you alright?" She asked, checking Chloe over and taking note of her eyes, red rimmed, wide and terrified.

"Uh, yeah... I'm alright. Beca, you're here."

"Of course I am. Chloe, we're getting you out of here. Just follow my lead okay? And when I motion at you help me get the girls to stand back."

"But what..."

"Shhh baby, just trust me." She waited for Chloe to nod before she leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

Then she put her game face on.

͠

They had been held hostage for a few hours before Amy's dad made the call. Chloe was filled with fear. She was glad she was with the other girls, they were all keeping each other from loosing it in their anxiety. Similarly to how they all came together for their performances. She had been with the girls for 7 years (give or take a few for Aubrey, Flo, and Emily), they knew how to read each other. But the stakes were higher than they ever were before. Right now, their very lives were in danger.

They could actually **die** tonight. The thought filled her with panic.

She wondered if Beca noticed the disappearance. She had to by now. How worried was she? Was she panicking? What would happen to Beca if she didn't come home?

Chloe was scared. She really needed her girlfriend right now. She needed to be held by her. Little did she know that from two feet behind her, Beca wanted the same thing.

 _Beca._

It was all Chloe could do not to break down on the spot when she felt her girlfriend behind her. Then her eyes snapped back to their captors. They hadn't looked up from their plotting. Chloe felt so much better now that Beca was there. But she still didn't really know what was going on.

Beca clearly had her game face on. She wasn't the greatest actor to be honest. In another time and place Chloe would have teased her about it. Chloe wondered what plan her and Amy had cooked up. Before she knew it, they were singing and dancing for Amy's dad and his henchmen.

͠

They sounded really good. It was a rival to the times that they had found their sound before, the "Just the way you are" and "Just a dream" mash up their first year together, and then around the camp fire right before Worlds.

She found her girlfriends blue eyes, swept her eyes up her body, moving to the music. She longed to take her aside and hold her, the stress and emotion of this ordeal draining her.

͠

Beca could hear some of the noise of Amy's battle downstairs. Luckily, Amy's dad hadn't caught on yet while Beca kept up her end of the plan and tried to keep them distracted.

Finally she saw Amy above. She motioned to Chloe and started pushing the girls back away from the window while working it into the choreography. They exchanged one more nervous look before Amy was crashing through the glass above. Beca barely needed to motion for the other girls to take off, they were already running, and jumping into the water. She made sure each girl had made it, before turning to her best friend and roommate. Amy was clearly hyped from the fights she went through below deck, and she didn't quite seem to know when to stop with the fire extinguisher. Her anger at her father was still seeping through her.

Beca grabbed her and they both ran.

And they jumped.

͠

As soon as Chloe had jumped she looked around for Beca. Her heart pounded when she didn't see her right away. Then she saw her leaping out of the boat towards her. Immediately she swam to her.

When they reconnected, they wrapped their arms around each other, holding each other while still in the water.

"Beca"

"Clo-"

Their lips met in a kiss which they poured all of the emotions of the last few hours into. Beca, her worry and sheer panic when she realized the danger that Chloe was in, and Chloe, all of her fear.

When they broke the kiss (because while treading water, air is something that is quite a necessity) and rested their heads against each other. Breathing heavily and gazing into each others eyes.

"You rescued me." Chloe breathed out, and bit her lip.

"Of course."

Chloe saw Beca's expression change into something different. Something with almost an anger caused by her distress.

"Chloe you can't... don't ever let something like this happen. I need you Chloe, please..."

Chloe reached forward and kissed her once again, shorter this time. She held her as tight as she could while still remaining afloat.

"Beca. I love you."

 **A/N. There it is! Wanted to add that in the part in the middle where they are performing for Amy's dad I never specifically mention names, mostly because I didn't specifically have one of them in mind, so it's up to you who is thinking that. Maybe they both are. Let me know what you think of my first story! I have tons more ideas for the Bechloe fandom! Thanks guys!**


End file.
